Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of image sensor apparatuses, and more particularly, to a proximity sensor, an electronic apparatus and a method for manufacturing a proximity sensor.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus may contain one or more image sensor modules for providing enhanced media functions. For example, a typical electronic apparatus can utilize the image sensor modules for image capturing or video teleconferencing. Some electronic apparatuses comprise additional image sensor apparatuses for other purposes, such as a proximity sensor.
For example, the electronic apparatus can use the proximity sensor to provide object distances for providing focusing adjustment to a camera-specific image sensor module. In mobile apparatus applications, the proximity sensor can be used for detection when a user's hand is nearby, thereby quickly and accurately waking up the apparatus from a power saving sleep mode. In general, the proximity sensor comprises a light-emitting device directing radiation to a potential nearby object, and a sensor chip receiving the radiation reflected by the nearby object.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-section diagram of a proximity sensor 100 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the proximity sensor 100 comprises a substrate 1, a sensor chip 2 and a light-emitting device 3 on the substrate 1, and a cap 11 coupled to the substrate 1 and the sensor chip 2 by means of an adhesive 110 and having openings therein. The substrate 1 comprises a dielectric layer 101, a plurality of conductive traces 102 between the dielectric layer 101, and first conductive contacts 103 and second conductive contacts 104 which are supported by the dielectric layer 101 and coupled to the conductive traces 102, wherein the first conductive contacts 103 are provided at an upper surface of the substrate 1 and the second conductive contacts 104 are provided at a lower surface of the substrate 1. The sensor chip 2 is attached to the upper surface of the substrate 1 by means of an adhesive 10. The light-emitting device 3 is attached to the upper surface of the substrate 1 by means of a conductive attachment material 8. The sensor chip 2 and the light-emitting device 3 are electrically coupled to the first conductive contacts 103 of the substrate 1 respectively by means of corresponding conductive wires 9, such as solder wires. The proximity sensor 100 further comprises filtering components 61 and 62 which are respectively adhered to the cap 11 by means of adhesives 60 so as to cover corresponding openings. The filtering component 61 is provided right above a sensor region 201 of the sensor chip 2. The filtering component 62 is provided right above the light-emitting device 3.
In the proximity sensor 100 shown in FIG. 1, since the price of the cap 11 is high, the manufacturing cost of the entire proximity sensor 100 is high. In addition, when such a proximity sensor 100 is manufactured, a cap 11 is installed for each individual proximity sensor 100, which makes the manufacturing process take a longer time, thereby reducing the productivity.